


Hurt Game

by Anti047



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047





	Hurt Game

而Bruce依然任何反应。Kal将整个阴茎塞进喉咙里后用力吮吸了一下，接着他就感觉到Bruce的阴茎正在他的口腔里胀大。这时Kal向后撤了一点，只留头部含在嘴里，Kal伸出一只手握住剩下的柱身开始捋动，另一只手则握住饱满的囊袋来回揉捏。  
没过多久Bruce就完全勃起了，在Kal的嘴离开时留下的涎水和前液将Bruce的阴茎彻底浸湿了。Kal扶住Bruce的阴茎——他甚至不能用一只手环住它，对准自己已经扩张好的穴口坐了下去。Kal只吞下了头部就受到了阻力，他只能缓缓的抽出并规律的收缩着肠壁，等到放松之后再吞下一点。  
等到Kal坐在Bruce腿上的时候Kal发出了一声长长的呻吟，他的大腿紧绷着，Bruce的阴茎直直的顶在他的前列腺上，只要稍微动一下快感就像电流一样蹿到了脑子里。Kal在Bruce身上上上下下的起伏着，每一次都整个抽出在狠狠地落下，肉体碰撞的声音在空荡荡的房间里回响。  
“嗯啊……”Kal感觉自己被捅开了，他忍不住来回扭动着腰身，一只手握住胸前的乳首用力的揉捻，另一只手扶住Bruce结实的腹肌而不让自己落下去。Kal感觉自己快要到了，大腿内侧的软肉被耻毛挂擦得发了红，他向下一沉身子同时俯身吻上了Bruce的嘴唇。体位的变化让Bruce的阴茎捅得更深，Kal几乎带上了哭腔，他在Bruce射在他体内的时候也颤抖着射了出来。  
Kal叹了一口气，弓着背趴在Bruce胸前的样子像一只温顺的大猫，哪有一点君主的样子。  
“说你爱我。”Kal望向Bruce的脸说道。  
“我爱你。”  
“叫我的名字。”  
“Clark.”  
Bruce额前的紫色水晶发出诡异的光芒，而Kal将脸埋在Bruce的颈间哭得一塌糊涂。

Kal还会将Bruce放出去，而Bruce依然会凭借一点微弱的意识继续他无谓的挣扎。这是Kal所能想到最好的办法，这样他还能假装Bruce依然会以前一样。他们重复着这样没有意义的猎捕游戏，好像事情还没有那么糟糕。


End file.
